theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 14, 2015/Chat log
7:19 Dragonian King sup peep 7:26 Loving77 hiii silly Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:43 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:43 Dragonian King hi lily 7:43 Flower1470 Sup Peep @Peep "Next Death Note Adaptation: Matsuda and Aizawa have a buddy cop show" they would make a great good cop/bad cop team lol 7:55 Loving77 lol silly guess what 8:57 Dragonian King what 9:02 Loving77 I'm on chapter 29 of Falling Leaves. I'm planning on wrapping it all up so it'll end on chapter 30. you better have downsize duel in domino done by then 9:11 Dragonian King ooo tell lily to hurry up and edit them so i can read them :( and ill try and finish by then 9:13 Flower1470 tell Peep to give them to me so i can edit them oh Jony said he won't be on tonight because homework 9:17 Dragonian King ooo 9:19 Loving77 after I finish it I'm going to go over the whole thing and edit it myself first. Bc a lot of the chapters are really short and some of the dialogue is awkward so yeah 9:24 Dragonian King im excited :D when you finish it you should post the enire thing on a page here honestly i need to reread it since i pretty much forgot everything about the story lol 9:29 Loving77 DONT REREAD THE STUFF I POSTED ON TOONTASK I need to fix it up it first bc it's all awkward and stupid. 9:40 Flower1470 im reading comments on Webkinz Newz and im cringing so much one person has little naruto roleplays in her comments 9:41 Loving77 wut 9:42 Flower1470 "xmy9tailxkinz says: August 31, 2015 at 11:55 am Kakashi: Yea. Wheat stalks PWWWEEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEE???? Ako: Kay’ Sweets. Kakashi: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! I said don’t call me that! Ako: What I couldn’t here ya. Kakashi: I am telling ya, I goes through one ear and comes out the other! Naruto: Dude this is why I don’t waste my time on girls. Sakura and Ginger: WHAT!? GRRRRRRRRRRRRR WE ARE GOING TO SEND YOU FLYING! Naruto: *Goes Flying* *Lands In the Middle Of No Where* OWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! Ginger: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR THAT NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ako: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" this is a legit thing i want to cry " xmy9tailxkinz says: August 31, 2015 at 4:37 pm Naruto: Since when is Fracktail a Reporter? Ginger: Guess Fracktail got a job. Ako: Guess so. Kakashi: Yeah. I am so glad we totally got everyone to forget about the Ako and Kakashi are getting married thing! Naruto: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. So when is it happening? Ako: KAKASHI!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!! Kakashi: Don’t hit me I’ll buy you cake!!!! Ako: Cake…. Cake….. *Talk Like A Zombie* I need Cake……I eat Cake….. my9tail: OH NO! IT IS A AKO APOCALYPSE!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! Fracktail’s Boss : Fracktail why aren’t you reporting this!!!!! ~To be continued♥" this is HORRIBLE my eyeballs are burning 9:44 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys *skims* what am i reading 9:44 Flower1470 yes Silly RUN they start becoming weebs too early 9:45 Dragonian King i think i'm going to get out of here 9:45 Flower1470 Anime ruins lives 9:45 Dragonian King SILLYCOPTER ACTIVATE 9:45 Flower1470 SAVE YOURSELF 9:45 Dragonian King *whoosh* Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:45 Flower1470 air Silly ooo 9:46 Loving77 lol Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:50 Cfljony22 I MADE IT 9:50 Flower1470 Hey Jony congrats you missed Silly tho 9:50 Cfljony22 well uh ill talk to him tomorrow i guess 9:50 Loving77 hi jony I gtg bye 9:50 Cfljony22 wow Please join us next time tomorrow at 10:00 Pm Eastern for Jony and Peep's 16 second chat 9:51 Flower1470 lol Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Cfljony22 i guess she didnt like the joke 9:52 Flower1470 She says you get on too late "im tired, man" which is also what i say to you constantly :P 9:53 Cfljony22 Im usually the first person here cause no one joins before 6 or 7 This is y skype is better, we know when people are actually on lily i want you to know something 10:00 Flower1470 ok 10:01 Cfljony22 If your ever tired, I dont want to keep you on here. Im perfectly fine if u leave at any time no lily>tired lily 10:06 Flower1470 ok 10:09 Cfljony22 just relized u quoted me on your page how long has that been there?!?!?!?! 10:10 Flower1470 since you said it lol 10:10 Cfljony22 really? the sad part is iv been on your page before and i just now saw it i remember back in 8th, there were always special kinda like hallways that were shortcuts to the parking lot but only for the teachers. It was like flooded and i was like eh lets give it a shot usually there is someone in the enterence that guards it, i stared them right in the eye and walked right past them cant believe it worked 10:14 Flower1470 why actually nvm boys do things without reasons I gtg, 'night Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015